


Coffee and Brooklyn

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Bucky meets a woman who would change his perspective on relationships. And they meet under the strangest circumstances; coffee, a chocolate muffin and Brooklyn.





	1. What Can I Get For You?

For some people, love is a given. You meet, date, fall in love and so on. But, for James Buchanan Barnes, he never imaged love would come his way. At least not until Yolanda Ritchie.

The coffee shop he frequents, “Coffee, Tea & Muffins Galore,” is two blocks from the Tower. Sure there’s a plethora of coffee at HQ, Bucky needed a change of scenery and in Yolanda Ritchie, he found it.

She’s a mocha chocolate woman with a cute, short pixie cut, hypnotic deep brown eyes, and a body to die for. When she smiled, Bucky swore he heard angels singing.

It began as subtle conversation. He’d come in, sitting specifically in her section, ordering the same thing; a cup of black coffee! Yolanda Ritchie found it strange he only ordered coffee and suggested trying a

muffin.

 

“Well hello,” Yolanda smiled at Bucky. “Would you like something else with your coffee?

“What do you recommend?”

Yolanda Ritchie tapped an ink pen on her chin. “How about a chocolate chip muffin? They’re really delicious.”

“Hmmm, a muffin sounds good, along with another cup o’ joe.”

She giggled at Bucky’s choice of words and refilled his cup.

 

 

Bucky noticed her name tag. “Thanks Yolanda.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll be right back.”

He noticed her hips swayed when she walked. She displayed class, beauty and poise.

If his eyes were fire, she’d be burnt to a crisp.

 

Returning with his muffin, Yolanda sat the succulent treat gently on the table.

“Enjoy Mr. Barnes.” Bucky was taken aback because she’d never mentioned his name.

“So you know who I am?”

“Sure! I have so much respect for you. After the horrible things you endured, look at you now.”

Bucky shook his head, “Truth be told, I’m still fighting a battle.”

“Hell, we all are. Look around this place. These courageous women and men have been given a second chance at a productive life.”

 

 

Turning his gaze to the other waitresses, a smile crept on his face.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. Your boss is a really swell guy.”

Mr. Gerard, the manager, hires women and men with Down’s Syndrome because his daughter was born with it. Relentless bullying caused her to take her life. He vowed to make sure what she endured didn’t

happen to anyone else, if he had anything to do with it.

“Yes he is. I believe strongly in what Mr. Gerard is doing and couldn’t pass up an opportunity to work alongside these wonderful human beings.

“Wow, you’re beautiful inside and out! Where do you keep your wings?”

“In the closet silly with my halo.” Laughter erupted.

 

 

 

“I’d really love to sit here and talk wit’cha but duty calls.”

 

Yolanda slid a blank receipt to him and winked. “Just in case.”

 

Bucky was surprised as he turned it over and saw her phone number.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t utter a sound.

  
Standing up, Yolanda noticed how handsome he was. Striking blue-grey peepers, chiseled jaw, and a kick ass body.

 

“Talk to you soon doll.”

 

“I’m counting on it.”

 

 

Bucky’s felt his feet weren’t touching the ground walking back to the Tower. He whistled a happy tune and grinned like the chesire cat. Back in the day, a friendship with Yolanda Ritchie would be taboo but he

was grateful things had changed! Yep, life was looking pretty darn good.

 

 _**Y** ** _o_ landa’s POV** _  
_**The end of my shift couldn’t come quick enough. I cannot believe how bold I was. Here’s this gorgeous specimen watching me. It actually was kinda hot.**_

 _**I’ve never been a bold woman but James Buchanan B** _ _**arnes is intoxicating and I’d love to have a drink!** _

_**I really hope he doesn’t think I’m too forward. He’s old school. Oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained!** _

 

 _**Bucky’s POV** _  
_**She gave me her number. Damn, what a beautiful dame, er woman. Of all the men in New York city, Yolanda’s interested in ME!** _

_**Hell, I ain’t nothing special. My demons come and go. Yet, she knows WHO I am and still wants to get acquainted. How lucky am I?** _

_**Time to bite the bullet and call. You know, make sure she made it home safe.** _

 

Yolanda quickly changed out of her uniform and slipped on a big night shirt and fuzzy slippers. Her phone was on the table. It startled her when it buzzed. Oh my gosh, it’s Bucky.

“Hello Yolanda, this is Bucky.” She knew he was nervous by his tone.

“Hello yourself. How are you?”

“I’m much better now that I hear your voice.”

“Why Mr. Barnes, are you flirting with me?

 

“Doll, I ain’t done that in a long time. Not sure I remember how.”

 

Yolanda chuckled, “You’re doing a good job sir.”

Bucky wanted to see her again, so he threw caution to the wind.

“Would you like to meet and have a hot dog with me?”

“I’d love to. When?”

“Well, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“As it turns out, I’m off. Where and what time?

“How ‘bout Central Park West, 45th Street? Say around, 2:00?”

“Cool. See you then Yolanda.”

“Goodnight Bucky, pleasant dreams.”

“Goodnight Doll, pleasant dreams to you too.”

Yolanda smiled from ear to ear; so did Bucky. This was the beginning of something good. He could feel it.

 

It was a beautiful afternoon in New York. The flowers were in full bloom and the smell of fresh cut grass greeted Bucky’s nostrils.

He arrived 10 minutes early only to discover Yolanda was there waiting.

“Hey there. I snagged us a bench. It’s private and near the famous Nathan’s Hot Dog cart. Best dogs in the city.”

“Really? Can’t say I’ve ever had one. Are they good?”

“You’ll see in a minute or two.”

Yolanda and Bucky strolled arm in arm to the hot dog stand and ordered 3 hot dogs with mustard, ketchup and chili, along with an ice cold Coke. Sitting on the bench, Bucky took one bite and fell in love.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a hot dog this good.”

“Told ya so. They’re my favorite.”

Bucky “inhaled” two more hot dogs and patted his belly.

“I’m gonna have to work out extra hard in the morning. I can’t get enough of these delicious dogs.

“Oh honey, you won’t have a problem working off those calories.”

 

 

“So, Doll where’ya from?”

“I’m a Brooklyn girl. Born and raised. Jamaica Avenue. That’s where my adopted parents lived.” Yolanda tone turned somber.

“M’sorry. Are you alright?”

Wiping a tear from her eye, Yolanda continued talking.

“Forgive me. Yeah, I’m alright. I lost them 5 years ago to a drunk driver. It hurts like hell.”

“Awwww Doll, I’m so sorry. C’mere.”

Bucky pulled Yolanda into his strong arms as the waterworks flowed. He gently stroked her hair. If he had only one weakness, it was seeing a woman cry.

“Thanks. My biological mom was an addict. She left me home one night to get drugs and I wandered outside alone. This nice couple who lived down the block, saw me and took me inside. It was cold out and I

was starving. Anyway, Child Services came, took me away. They found my mom dead in an alley; overdosed. The McAllisters adopted me. I was an only child.”

“Hey, I’m sorry that happened to ya. Glad they were there to take ya in and all.”

“Kids can be so cruel sometimes. I was bullied because of the color of their skin.”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, then figured out what Yolanda Ritchie was saying.

“Oh I get it now. That must’ve been really hard on ya.”

“It was. The McAllisters were wealthy and left me set for life. But, I’d give all of that up just to have one more day with them.”

Tears pooled in Bucky’s eyes. He saw the love you have for your parents and the hurt in your eyes.

Wiping her eyes, Yolanda Ritchie regained her composure. “Okay, enough about me. I know you’re from Brooklyn also. You and Captain America are bff’s aren’t you?

 

 

“Yeah. I pulled his ass outta so many scrapes. That is until he beefed up and all. I thought I’d lost’im years ago and he thought I was dead. You know the story.” He looked away, wringing his hands.

Yolanda gently turned Bucky’s head towards her and looked him in his eyes.

“I want you to listen to me and listen good. What happened to you wasn’t your fault. You died over and over again, exploited and tortured. I don’t care what was said in the media or anyone else, I see the real

James Buchanan Barnes and THAT’S the man I see before me.”

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “How did I get so lucky?”

Yolanda laughed, “I am an angel you know.”

“Yes you are. Can I walk you home?”

“I’d love that James.”

The walk to Yolanda brownstone was filled with laughter and talk about Brooklyn.

Bucky suggested going to Brooklyn and paying his respects to her parents. And as weird as it sounded, she wanted to pay her respects to his mother and sister, Rebecca.

Their friendship started with coffee, a chocolate chip muffin and Brooklyn. As strange as that combination is to some, worked just fine for James Buchanan Barnes and Yolanda Ritchie.


	2. Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Yolanda's friendship slowly gratuated from hot dogs and Cokes, to dimly lit restaurant dinners and cuddle sessions at her brownstone. One thing caused concern for Yolanda Ritchie, she hasn’t met the team. It was time to have a lengthy conversation with her beau about this. She didn’t want to feel he was ashamed to introduce her to everyone because of the color of her skin.

At the worst possible moment, Mother Nature decided to throw a temper tantrum. Blinding rain, vivid lightning, and roaring thunder. Yolanda and Bucky wanted to check out “Dinner and a Movie.,” a new theatre offering delicious delicacies; hot wings, sub sandwiches and ice cold beer, all while enjoying a movie in reclining chairs. But much to their dismay, the weather didn’t cooperate.

Instead, Yolanda opted for homemade Jamaican cuisine for Bucky. He absolutely loved her cooking. She introduced his palette to Southern, Indian and Jamaican fare. And the cherry on top, her cakes and pies rivaled those created by world class bakers. Bucky almost ate a whole chocolate cake! Of course, he’d have to train harder to work off the calories!

 

After dinner, Bucky cleaned the kitchen. It was the least he could do after such a delectable meal. But, he felt something was off with his best girl.

Yolanda knew Bucky lived at Stark Tower but he’d never invited her to meet everyone else. Truth be told, he wanted to but his nerves got the better of him. This proved to be a major roadblock and needed to be addressed. They agreed to discuss everything, whether it’s negative or positive. That was a stipulation for their relationship. Keep nothing bottled up!

“Bucky, we need to talk. Something’s eating me from the inside out.”

His face dropped instantly, uncertain of what was coming.

“Yeah, Doll, what is it?”

“Why haven’t I met the team? We’ve been together for 3 months and I have yet to set foot in Stark Tower. Is it a problem about my race? Are you ashamed of me?

“Geez baby face, ain’t no way I’d ever be ashamed to show ya off. Look at’cha. I’m a lucky man. I’m scared someone’s gonna say something stupid to hurt ya feelings.”

“Babe, if we’re going to continue what we have between us, at some point, meeting the team is inevitable. Don’t worry about what they say. You and I have a special bond; smart ass comments won’t break us. Sweetie, we’ve been out together, heard nasty comments, and laughed at their ignorance. We’ll do the same if any of your colleagues have a negative reaction. But I’m not gonna promise I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

 

Bucky agreed to take Yolanda to Tony’s Friday night soiree. There wasn’t a dress code, no fancy duds. Just the team hanging out, eating and drinking.

“What if they don’t like me Bucky?”

“How could they not? You’re one helluva woman and I’m so glad to have ya in my life.”

 

“And I’m a very fortunate woman to have you.”

 

The elevator ride went on forever. Yolanda’s palms were sweating. Bucky pulled her close to his chest and laid a searing kiss on her lips.

“Calm down sugar. Everything’s gonna be just fine. You’ll see.”

Yolanda wasn’t a self conscious person, but meeting the Avengers had her stomach in knots.

Bucky and Yolanda stepped from the elevator hand in hand. Nat, Steve and Wanda were sitting at the rooftop bar, engaged in heavy conversation with Tony. Everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on them .

Sam stopped drinking. He couldn’t believe his eyes. A fine black woman with James Buchanan Barnes. How in the hell did that happen?

“Hey everyone, this is Yolanda. Yolanda, this is Wanda, Nat, Tony and that louse over there is Steve. At the bar is Tony and Vision. And that’s Sam.”

“Hello everyone. It’s really good to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about the Avengers. Good to put a face with the name.”

 

Everyone was welcoming, except Steve. Wanda and Nat liked Yolanda immediately. They pulled her aside for some food, drinks and girl talk.

“Hey Frosty, look at you. Growing up to be a big boy.” Tony quipped, looking over his shades. “Are you sure she wants to be with you?”

 

Bucky retorted, “Yes Tin Man, she does.”

Steve didn’t comment right away. He remained quiet and Bucky didn’t understand why.

The night’s unexpected remarks came from Sam. “Barnes, how in the hell did you get a fly ass “sister” like that? Damn, I can’t believe she’s with you! Beauty and the Beast!”

By now, Yolanda had returned to Bucky’s side with a drink in her hand. She caught the end of Sam’s remarks and sprang into action.

_“Excuse me Sam, you’re way out of line. First of all, you need to move past our skin color. I’d rather be with a white man with manners and decency, than a black man with a big mouth and thinks he’s got it going on.”_

_“Furthermore, YOU of all people should know what it’s like to be an African American in today’s society. There’s no need to rundown the statistics because you’ve lived it first hand. James and I care very deeply for each other and have witnessed racism for ourselves because we’re together.”_

By now, Yolanda was shedding tears and Bucky was furious.

_“Maybe you’re joking and maybe you’re not. But let’s get on damn thing straight from the get go. I’m with him, he’s with me, we ain’t going to stop just because someone’s too ignorant to move past color and go straight for the heart. You’ll be seeing a lot of me so, let’s try to along or I will go straight Brooklyn on dat ass. Feel me?”_

All Sam could do was swallow hard and nod. He could tell this was a sore subject for Yolanda and should’ve kept his snarky comment to himself. An apology was definitely coming to her AND Bucky!

Yolanda wiped her face and embraced Bucky tight. He kissed the top of her head.

“Dollface, remind me not to piss you off. The way you handled Bird Man was a thing of beauty.”

“No problem. I’ve gone through bullshit my teenage and adult life because I prefer to date outside of my race. Bitter ass, insecure black men need to shut the fuck up and allow us to date who we choose.

Yolanda stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips. He returned the gesture.

Bucky turned to get some food and a drink. “Hey babe, can I get you something?

“Not right now. I need to speak to Steve. I’ll fill you in later.”

“Okay. Don’t be too long ‘cuz Imma miss ya.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, go! I’ll be right back in a few minutes!”

 

Steve was standing near the banister overlooking the bright lights of New York City.

Yolanda stood beside him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Cap. You’re awfully quiet. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, s’okay. Just thinking about you and Buck.”

“What about us?”

“You may or may not know that he’s been through hell and back. The world can be a really cruel place about mixed relationships. Hell, in my day, you’d both be killed.”

Yolanda looked directly into his deep blue eyes and spoke.

“Steve, I’m living African American history. I was adopted; my parents were white. My gosh, I’ve been spit on and bullied relentlessly. Also, I know all there is to know about Bucky. Every horrific act HYDRA

forced him to commit; including Tony’s parents, Wakanda, removal of the trigger words, the nightmares. It doesn’t matter to me, Cap. I’m with Bucky because he’s a good man worthy of love and happiness.”

Steve had compassion in his eyes. “M’sorry he’s the only family I have left. Don’t want’im to get hurt s’all.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But, I can see you’re good for him and I’m happy for ya.”

Looking lovingly at Bucky, Yolanda Ritchie replied “He’s good for me too Cap.”

Bucky came over and kissed his best gal and Steve shook his hand.

“M’happy for ya Buck. Treat her right.”

“Thanks man. I will treat this Brooklyn girl right. Can’t turn back now. I’m in too deep.”

“WHAT?! BROOKLYN?!” Steve’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“Yep, born and raised. Jamaica Ave.,” Yolanda beamed.

Steve emitted a hearty laugh, “Yeah Buck, you’ve got a real firecracker. We’re gonna have to sit down and really get acquainted darlin’.”

“I’d love that, Steve.”

“C’mon doll, let’s join the others. M’sure they wanna talk to ya some more.”

Bucky and Yolanda sat on the deck chatting with Nat, Wanda and Tony. As promised, Sam apologized and all was forgiven.

You could see the pride and adoration on Bucky’s face as Yolanda Ritchie interacted with his teammates.

Tony turned up the wisecracks and music, Thor made an appearance and brought Asgard mead.

The mood was jovial and light. In that moment, skin color wasn’t an issue. And to think it began with coffee, a chocolate chip muffin, and Brooklyn.


End file.
